Let Me Hold You
by InspiredByTheCaliforniaSun
Summary: Sonny rushed at Chad. "Oh Chad!" she sighed. "I can't help but fall for you! You're the greatest actor of our generation!" He pulled her close in his arms. "Oh Sonny. Funny, funny Sonny. I knew you couldn't resist me." They both leaned in. Closer, closer.
1. The Wonderfully Sucky Intro

**Ok so this is probably the worst intro in history but i wrote this story completely out of order starting with the seccond or third to last chap at one in the morning.**

**but this is the first story im posting so im excited!**

**yay!**

**please reveiw!**

**the reason this intro is kinda sucky is also cuz the last sentence in this goes with the first sentence in chap 1 so yeah...**

**anyway! luvs u all!**

**~ Sofie**

**:D**

**INTRO**

Sonny Munroe was just a typical girl from Wisconsin. All her life she had dreamed of being a big star and she had finally gotten her chance when she was asked to be on her favorite show, "So Random!" Everything about L.A. was amazing! Well, aside from one thing. _Chad Dylan Cooper!_He was on the rival show "MacKenzie Falls" and Sonny couldn't STAND him. Everything he dis was for himself! He was self-centered, cocky, and the biggest ego-maniac in Hollywood! He thought he was the _"Greatest Actor of His Generation."_ Well as far as Sonny could see, there was nothing great about him! Except of course that even _Chad _had his moments, and Sonny couldn't help but smile when she remembered some of the crazy things he did for her...but he was still Chad, and Sonny would never let herself get caught up in that stupid, meaningless, manipulative act of his! Not now! NOT EVER!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonny With a Chance or all that other stuff ppl usually say for these things...**


	2. Of Love, Hate, and Salsa

**CH 1**

_Sonny rushed at Chad!_

_"Oh Chad," she sighed. "I can't help but fall for you! You're the greatest actor or our generation!" He pulled her close in his arms._

_"Oh Sonny, funny, funny Sonny. I knew you couldn't resist me." They both leaned in, closer...closer..._

Chad woke with a start. He looked around the room quickly. Of course it had been a dream! It was the third one he'd had this week. Another dream about Sonny. Sonny wasn't exactly the new girl at the studio anymore, but she was new to him. She was one of the only girls he knew who wasn't falling all over him. Not that he liked that though. Sometimes he wished she felt the same way about him. But he knew she never would. There was a rivalry between their two shows and Sonny would never go against her castmates. She was too good for that. That was another thing he loved about her. She seemed too good even for him! If that was even possible! NO ONE was too good for Chad Dylan Cooper! He smiled. Sonny didn't even care about that though. She was different. She was _Sonny_. His director's voice on the loudspeaker broke his thoghts.

"Will the cast of MacKenzie Falls please return to rehearsal? We will be starting off at scene three on page 21 of your script." Chad pulled himseld of the couch of his dressing room and headed off to the set. Rehearsal went just as usual but Chad couldn't shake the dream, or Sonny, from his head. After rehearsal he was stopped by Portlyn who latched herself to his arm.

"Come on Chad. We're all going for massages and you just _have_ to be there!" She batted her eyelashes at him and flashed a flirty smile.

"No thanks," he smiled. "I think I'm gonna just chill." She whined pathetically and gave her saddest look.

"But Chad! What better way is there to CHILL than getting a massage?"

"I think I'm gonna pass." he said quickly, eager to break free. "I'm just not felling up to it." _Man her grip was tight!_

"Ok." she sighed looking down at her feet. Chad rolled his eyes. "Meet up with us later though, kay?"

"Yeah no problem." Chad hurried off, hoping he might catch Sonny before her lunch break was over. Not that he would let her know about the dream he had. He had to keep things within their everyday banter. If Sonny found out, he was sure she would laugh at him, and NO ONE ever laughed at Chad Dylan Cooper. Especially not Sonny. To his dismay Sonny was not in the cafeteria. He grabbed an apple out of one of the fruit baskets and sat down at one of the empty tables.

Sonny stepped into the near-empty cafeteria and noticed Chad sitting by himself.

"Chad? where's the rest of your drama snob posse?" He smirked at her comment as she took a seat.

"Well where's the rest of your randoms?" He reached behind his chair, grabbed another apple and tossed it to her.

"I think we can both honestly say thaeven we need to spend some time away from our castmates every once in a while. But if you really wanna know, Taw-"

"Yeah i really don't care Sonny." He scoffed cutting her off. She rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Why did i sit with you?'

"Mabye you couldn't resist me." He raised his eyebrows and smiled at her flirtatiously.

"In your dreams Chad!" His eyes widened hoping she'd said that by coincidence. "You know not every person on this earth worships at your feet right?"

"Just keep tellin' yourself that Sonny. Won't be long before you're hooked too."

"Ya know it's funny. I don't remember putting out a bulletin saying,_ Desprate girl seeking ego-maniac who preys on the insecurity of others and acts like hes the only person on Earth who matters_."

"At least I CAN act"

"Can you Chad? Can you really?"

"Yeah well who's show was voted better than somebody else's little _comedy display_?" He put air quotes around his last words.

"Are we done here Chad?"

"Oh we're beyond done."

"Good!"

"Good!"

"Good!"

"Good!"

"So we're good?"

"Oh we're so good!" She lept out of her chair and made her way angrilly out of the cafeteria. She hated arguing with Chad. It was bad enough running into him in the first place, but he always knew how to make her feel worse. Still flushed with anger she threw the apple that was still in her hand to the ground and furiously stepped on it, determined to smash it to tiny bits. She looked up only to see that another actor on the lot was staring at her wide eyed and fearful.

"Hey. How's it goin'?" he took off running in the other direction. "Ok I think i need to sit down." She walked briskly into the Prop House. She loved spending time with her castmates here and it was just what she needed to help her cool off.

Nico and Grady were hovering over what looked like a series of math equations aand drawing Sonny couldn't exactly make out.

"Whatcha guys doin'?" They looked up at her with smiles so big she knew they were about ready to explode with the excitement of their latest scheme.

"We're trying to break the world reccord for how much salsa we can fit in somebody's pants!" Nico replied eagerly. Sonny had assumed it was something ridiculous.

"Yeah! Yeah! And the winner, gets 100 DOLLARS!" Grady added.

"And their picture in the World Reccord Book!" Nico and Grady performed their handshake. "Oh yeah baby!" Nico yelled.

"Ok I'm sorry i asked" Sonny said walking away. She flopped heself down on the couch next to Tawni.

"See this is why i don't bother to care about other people's problems" Tawni said. Here eyes were glued to the mirror she held in her hands.

"No..." Sonny started. "You don't bother to care about other people's problems because you're to busy worshiping your own reflection to notice anyone but yourself." She snatched the mirror from Tawni's hand and set it on the table in front of them.

"Hey!" Tawni whined. Sonny rolled her eyes.

"Hey! we need to rehearse this week's sketch." Suddenly Tawni flashed a huge smile.

"Oooh! Sonny that reminds me! There's a party I'm going to and I want you to come!" Sonny was surprised at the invite.

"Aww thanks Tawni! Thats so sweet! when is it?"

"Tonight!"

"Tonight?" Tawni nodded. "Couldn't you have asked me sooner?" She gave Tawni a confused expression.

"Well I didn't want to invite you, but no one else could go, but i had to invite _someone_, soooo, do you wanna go?" Her eyes were eager and desprate. Tawni Hart could not, and would not show up at a big Hollywood party alone.

"As tempting as that sounds, I can't." Tawni's mouth fell open.

"Why?"

"I've gotta help my mom pack. She's going back to Wisconsin for a few months to spend time with my Grandma and I wanna spend some time with her before she leaves."

"You're blowing off a Hollywood party with Tawni Hart to hang out at home with your mom?" Sonny nodded. "Remind me never to visit Wisconsin!" She grabbed the mirror off the table and left the room. Sonny siged and pulled out her phone. It was 1:43. Her mom's plane left in about 5 hours.

"It's go time buddy!" Nico yelled. Sonny turned to see that they head grabbed what looked like every jar of salsa on the lot.

"Well guys I gotta go. Have fun breaking that world reccord." She got up and headed towards the door.

"You sure you don't want to help us stuff salsa down my pants?" Grady bribed her.

"I'm good." THe two of them shrugged. Nico grabbed the first jar and popped it open.

"Jar number one baby! 100 dollars here we come!"

"We're gonna be rollin' in money!"

"That we are, that we are my friend!" Sonny didn't stay to witness what could only be assumed as a grady squirming at the cold feeling of salsa running down his legs for only so long untill he ran out of the room to rip his pants off.

Later that night, Sonny and her mom were packing last minute stuff for her mom's trip.

"Honey are you sure you're going to be ok here alone? I mean L.A. can be adangerous city! There's a lot of really strange people! Like that guy who talks to the invisible squirels in the park" Sonny's mom almost never gave her a break.

"I'm fine mom!" Connie grabbed her daughters shoulders.

"I put the emergency numbers on the fridge in the kitchen and if you need anything you just call and i will come straight home!" Sonny laughed.

"Mom I promise I'm fine! You're going to miss your plane. I'll call you everyday and you can remind me about emergency numbers and safety then ok?" Her mom sighed.

"Alright, alright. Now are you sure you have enough sunscreen? Because this is L.A. and there is a lot of sun!"

"Mom...GO!" Sonny gave her mother one last hug. "Give Gram a big hug for me!" she called out as the door closed. Sonny flopped down on the couch and reached for the remote in front of her. She groaned when the TV flashed on.

"But MacKenzie!... I love you!"

"You used me!"

"I loved using you!" Sonny turned off the TV in disgust. When was that show ever NOT on? I mean if she had to see Chad's stupid face all day there was no reason she had to see it at home! She was startled by a knock at the door. She pulled herself to her feet and made her way to the door.

"Mom I don't need anymore sunscreen!" she yelled opening the door. "Tawni?" her friend stood in front of her decked in a sparkly pink party dress. "What are you doing here?" Tawni stepped inside.

"_We_ are going to a party!" She looked at Sonny from head to toe and frowned. "You're not going dressed like THAT are you?" Sonny looked at her simple T-shirt and sweatpants in confusion.

"What? No! I said i couldn't go remember?" Tawni's face was buried in a handheld mirror as she was applying what Sonny could guess was her billionth layer of Coco Mocho Coco.

"I'm sorry did you say something? Look I saw your mom downstairs which means you're done packing and since you dont have plans you're going to a party with me."

"You're not gonna let me out of this one are you?"

"Nope!"

"Ugh fine! I'll go!" Sonny sighed.

"Yay!" Sonny was dragged to many parties by Tawni so it wasn't too bad. Usually they showed up, Tawni would pose for numerous photographers, flirt with hot teenage movie stars, and Sonny would end up spending her night by the punch bowl. Parties could be fun but in Hollywood they were crowded, loud, and occasionally annoying. Between the paparazzi, crazed fans, and party crashers, it was mainly a bunch of ego-maniacal stars just begging to be seen. She threw on a simple purple dress and heels and headed back to the living room where Tawni was _once again_ reaplying lip gloss to her lips.

"There! Am i acceptable to be in your pressence now?" Sonny flashed an annoyed look at Tawni.

"You look fine. Now let's go!" The two headed out the door to the parking lot downstairs. When she got in the car, Sonny took a deep breath knowing she had a long night ahead of her.

**Ok so i know this is kinda scattered but it just happened that way.**

**tell me if u want more or less nico and grady in the story cuz idk if im really gonna put them in there that much.**

**reveiw!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonny with a chance or any of that other stuff ppl put in there...**

**~Sofie**

**:D**


	3. AN

**AN:**

**hey guys!**

**so im super happy that i have a couple of readers so far and thank u GiveMeSonnyDays and RissaRawrage for ur awesome comments!**

**i know i pull stuff from the show a lot but i love to add that kinda stuff in.**

**so im gonna have to move the rating up because the only conflict i could come up with and really seems to be working for the later chapters does not fall into the rating i have.**

**i will be going to L.A. for 11 days building houses and going crazy all over L. i will try to finish up chapter 2 while im there.**

**i know for sure that i wont be able to update for at least a week cuz theres a strict no electronics rule at this building site.**

**anyway...tell me if u guys want more or less Nico and Grady in the story cuz i cant really find to many places for them in this. also for those Zora fans, i realize she was absent but ill try and get her into the story.**

**tell me also what you want to happen in this story cuz i could always use ideas!**

**luvs u all!**

**~Sofie**

**:D**


	4. Images, and Bad Publicity

CH 3

Tawni talked non-stop the entire car ride to the party.

"Ok so here's the plan! I get out first and blow a kiss to my many adoring fans. Then I will make my arrival speech and step on to the red carpet where the cameras, which love me, will take lots of pictures and I will be on the cover of every magazine in Hollywood!"

Sonny rolled her eyes.

"Do you really need to make an_ 'arrival speech'_? It's just a party." Tawni's mouth flew open.

"_Just _a party Sonny! Let me explain something to you, OK? Hollywood is about image Sonny and I have one that if I don't keep up, the press will forget me and I will have to move to some place for forgotten and poor people."

"Oh come on Tawni! Isn't that a bit extreme?"

"No. Now if you'll excuse me, we're here and people are lined up on the street waiting to worship me."

"Ugh! You sound just like Chad Dylan Cooper. I swear you two are related or something." Sonny opened her car door and casually followed Tawni down the red carpet, stopping only to smile for a few of the photographers that were crowded at the entrance. The inside of the club was just as loud and crowded as every other party before. She scanned the room for a secluded spot where she could hang out until Tawni was ready to leave. Her eyes locked on an empty wall next to the bar. She sighed as she made her way across the room. _I don't get why Tawni makes such a big deal out of this! It's the same thing every time! Same people, same music-_

"What up Munroe?" _And same annoyances._

"What do you want Chad?" He leaned up against the wall next to her.

"I need a break. You know sometimes it's hard when so many people adore you. It gets a little overwhelming Sonny."

"Yeah I'm sure people are fighting there way through the crowd to talk to you." Chad ignored her sarcastic tone.

"Well I can't stay here long Sonny-"

"Oh isn't that a shame."

"Well I have an image to keep up! I can't be seen hanging out on some wall at a hot party. Not good Sonny. Not good."

"What's with you and Tawni and this whole, _'Image'_ thing? It's not that hard to keep up a good image!"

"Oh like you know?"

"Well yeah. I just am myself and the press never rags on me for anything. I mean I guess for someone like you it can be a bit more difficult because unlike you, I'm actually nice and I don't gloat for fun."

"Oh really? Well for your information there's much more to it than that."

"Don't tell me it's a hobby."

"Not the gloating! Sonny keeping up an image also deals with bad publicity. The press could take a picture of you eating ice cream and make up a story of how you stole it from some little kid in the park."

"Well that isn't going to happen to me because I don't get bad publicity Chad." Sonny felt a tap at her shoulder. She turned around to see a guy who looked a few years older than her holding a beverage out to her.

"Would the pretty lady like a drink?"

"No thank you, I don't drink." She smiled politely as she pushed the drink away. The guy shrugged and walked past her and Chad to another girl who was sitting in one of the lounge chairs.

A silence fell between the two. Chad stared at Sonny as she played with her hair. Her beautiful brown eyes were focused on the dance floor. When she turned back to him he looked down at his feet quickly. He was pondering whether or not he should ask her to dance when Tawni rushed over to them.

"There you are! I've been looking all over for you! We have to get out of here right now!"

"What? Aren't you the one who just had to get her picture taken here so she'd be _on the cover of every Tween Weekly in Hollywood?" _ Sonny mocked Tawni's confidently melodic tone.

"Ok see that girl over there!" Sonny's eyes searched the area Tawni had pointed to.

"Oh you mean the one from the new Tridark movie? I love her!" Tawni shot Sonny an awestruck glare.

"How can you say that Sonny? She's wearing the same dress as me!"

"So?"

"SO?" Tawni folded her arms across her chest and pouted. "If I get seen wearing the same dress as someone else, especially someone really popular, everyone will think I was wearing the same dress as HER! And that can't happen Sonny! Know why?" Tawni paused waiting for Sonny's answer.

"Let me guess, this has something to do with your _'Image'_ right?"

"Just come on already before someone notices!" Sonny obediently followed Tawni towards the door. She didn't realize she'd basically left Chad there by himself. _Oh he'll be fine since everyone here ADORES him…,_ she thought. Seriously! Why was it that he only talked to her to gloat? Didn't he have anything better to do with his time? _Ugh! God I HATE him!_ She had to move pretty fast to keep up with Tawni. You wouldn't think a girl could move that quickly in heels! But they soon had gotten into their car and pulled away from the lit up streets of Hollywood Boulevard back to their quiet television studio. They didn't notice a pair of eyes watching them leave. And even if they had, they couldn't have seen the evil in them as they watched the two comedy queens drive away, completely unaware of the events ahead.

The next morning, Sonny walked quietly into the prop house with her phone at her ear.

"No mom, I'm not dead! How could I be talking to you if I were dead? What? That's ridiculous mom! No one could have recorded my voice! Well I know it's recorded on TV. Look I'm fine! I promise. How is everyone? Ok well tell them I said hi! Yes I remembered to put on sunscreen! Ok…Ok bye mom!" She put down her phone and sat on the couch. Grady and Nico who had been sitting on the bar chairs plopped themselves on the couch next to her.

"Hey Sonny. How was the party?" Nico asked.

"Do you really need to ask?"

"So same old, same old?"

"Pretty much. Except this time we had to leave early because of a _fashion crisis._"

"What happened?"

"Tawni caught a girl wearing the same dress as her and went ballistic!"

"NO WAY!" Grady yelled. Sonny and Nico stared at him confused.

"What's with you?" Sonny asked. Grady pulled headphones out of his ears and looked up from his handheld.

"Did you guys say something?" Sonny laughed.

"Never mind. So how did the record breaking go yesterday?" Nico and Grady's faces fell in disappointment.

"We didn't make it." Nico sighed.

"Yeah and now we don't get our $100!" Grady added.

"Awww I'm sorry guys. Well I'm sure you'll get the next one!" Nico's face lit up

"You're right Sonny! We could beat all these other record breaking chumps in our sleep!" _Uh oh...this wasn't what I planned on happening. _But it was too late. The idea had already set in their heads.

"You thinkin what i'm thinkin?" Grady smiled.

"Well if it involves earnin some dough, I think we're on the same page!" They ran out of the room in the direction of their dressing room shouting out their many ideas to break another world record.

"Wait! Guys? I didn't really mean that you could! I just tried to—"

"Don't waste your breath Sonny." Tawni walked in the room furiously filing away at her nails.

"Good morning Tawni." Sonny smiled brightly.

"Good?" Tawni shrieked. "I'm freaking out Sonny! What if someone knows about my dress last night? What am I going to do?"

"Why don't you check Tween Weekly?"

"I would but I can't find a copy anywhere! We usually get them delivered by now. I wonder where they are." Sonny shrugged and the two of the chatted about whatever they could before rehearsal would start.

Chad dropped yet another pile of magazines onto the couch in his dressing room.

"There!" he sighed wiping the few beads of sweat that had formed on his forehead away. He looked solemnly at the cover. The cover story was the reason he had taken the magazines. Now thanks to him, there wasn't a single copy of Tween Weekly on the whole lot. But still he felt bad if he couldn't aware the person on the cover about the story. What if they got blocked by the paparazzi asking questions about it? He sighed as he picked up a copy knowing it would probably be easier to let them know ahead to protect them from future shock.

As he walked into the prop hose his mind furiously told him to turn around and head back to The Falls. But his feet kept moving.

Sonny looked up to see the familiar face of Chad with an upset look on his face.

"Chad what are you doing here? And what's wrong? Did your show loose viewers or something?"

"For your information thanks to last week's episode, our show has never been more popular! And actually I came here to talk to you. Have you seen the latest issue of Tween Weekly?"

"No! And its killing me!" Tawni whined fearfully.

"Well actually…um…I have a copy here and, well, the cover isn't exactly pretty." He played with the magazine in his hands nervously.

"Oh no! My life is ruined!" Tawni buried her face in her hands.

"Actually," Chad sighed. "It's about Sonny." He held the magazine out to her. "Check it out for yourself Munroe." Sonny leapt out of her seat and snatched the magazine out of his hands. Her heart sank as she looked at the cover.


	5. The Story 'sorry its kinda short'

**OK IDK WAT HAPPENED WITH THE LAYOUT OF MY LAST CHAPTER…IT SHOWS UP REALLY WEIRD ON MY COMP. FOR SOME OF YOU IT SHOWS UP ALL BOLD LIKE THE WHOLE THING IS AN AUTHORS NOTE. AND FOR ME THERE ISNT AN AUTHORS NOTE AT ALL.**

**ANYWAY HERES MY NEXT CHAP, THE REAL CH 3, SO HOPE U GUYS LIKE IT.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN SONNY WITH A CHANCE OTHERWISE SONNY WITH A CHOICE WOULD BE OUT BY NOW!**

**PLZ R&R**

**~SOFIE**

**:D**

CH3

Portlyn looked down at the magazine in front of her. "Sonny Munroe: Party Girl! The true story behind America's sweetheart" it read. Ever since that girl showed up from who cares where, So Random was getting more publicity than MacKenzie Falls. And that was not acceptable. There was a reason they never won a Tween Choice award. It was because their show was mediocre. A joke! But with Sonny in their cast, they had a better shot than they did before. So what do you do to take down the team you're playing against? Take out their star player of course! And revenge tasted so sweet.

Sonny stared still completely shocked at what she saw.

"How could someone write this about me? Why would someone write this about me? It's not even true!" The story inside continued to describe how Sonny had been seen at a Hollywood party last night accepting drinks from various guys at the bar.

"Inside sources say that Sonny has had problems with alcohol before but has never seen her this bad!" Sonny read out loud. "But to some point, enough is enough! Sonny's costar and caring fiend Tawni was there to take her home after what seemed like hours of watching her helpless friend take drink after drink of the bottled poison. Sources even say that Chad Dylan Cooper, star of the number one tween show MacKenzie Falls was there trying to keep her away from the bar with no such accomplishment in sight. A witness was there to tell us more of this tragic tale. 'I've know Sonny for quite a while now, and to see her do this to herself just breaks my heart.' Now all of America's tweens watch in disappointment as their favorite actress slowly drinks herself sick." The prop room had fallen to a sickening silence. Sonny felt the tears welling up in her eyes. She knew Hollywood could be hurtful, but even this seemed low. And the inside source? All of her long time friends lived in Wisconsin. They knew she never drank in her life! And no one here at the studio would backstab her like that, would they?

"I can't believe it." Tawni said breathless.

"I know. The article is totally fake but now everyone is going to think I have an alcohol problem!"

"I can't believe I was mentioned!" Tawni squealed as she snatched the magazine from Sonny's hands. "And no mention of that awful Tridark girl! This is great!" Sonny narrowed her eyes at Tawni angrily. "Not great for you…..for you it's awful! I'm so—Oooh lookie! There's a picture of me!" Sonny sighed. Tawni was hopeless. She walked over and sunk into the couch next to her. Chad wanted to say something to help. He hated to see her upset. What the tabloids had said about her was terrible! How could anyone even say that about her? Sonny was like…sonshine. **(Yeah I know. Typical of every SWAC story. It had to be said somewhere!)**

"Sonny I know this is hard for you. I mean, Hollywood can be rough. They'll destroy your career if they get the chance." Chad meant what he said. But he couldn't go soft on her know! Not with her cast here. Sonny turned to face him.

"So you've been here?"

"No of course not!" Sonny rolled her eyes. "I'm Chad Dylan Cooper. This doesn't happen to _ME._"

"Need I remind you of one incident you may recall? Puppy Shover!"

"Oh you did NOT just go there Munroe!"

"Oh I SO did!"

"Fine! But you know what? My shows' still better than yours!"

"Ugh! Really Chad, really? Do you have to remind me everyday?" She rose to her feet now fuming with anger.

"Well what happened to everything you said about not getting any bad publicity last night? Huh?"

"I don't have to explain myself to you Chad! What are you even still doing here? Why don't you just get out?"

"Fine! Maybe I will!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!" He turned and stormed out of the prop house. Once halfway down the hall he stopped. He was still angry, but no at Sonny, at himself. Why was it that every time he was with her he had to act like such a jerk? He fell against the wall frustrated. _Why do you do this to me Sonny? _

Sonny's day had gone from bad to worse. Tawni's brilliant plan to go shopping had ended with them being chased out of the mall by the paparazzi. Her picture was posted on every newsstand, gossip website, and celebrity news channel in Hollywood. But the worst part was still not knowing what kind of horrible person would try to ruin her life like this? She didn't know whether she felt more angry or upset. She tried to push it out of her head, after all it was only a rumor, and eventually the press would get tired of following her, but she couldn't. It seemed everywhere she went she was either stopped by cameras, disappointed fans, or therapists from various rehab centers. Even later that night she couldn't shake it off. The paparazzi were crowded at her apartment building like sharks waiting for their prey to step into the water. She didn't know how long they could keep it up, but by the volume of the questions they shouted, she knew they weren't giving up any time soon. Frustrated she picked up the phone that lay on the coffee table in front of her and dialed the numbers to her grandmother's house. It didn't ring for long because her mom picked up almost instantly.

"Sonny why am I looking at a picture of you on the cover of this magazine? What's going on?" Her mothers tone was strict and demanding.

"Mom I swear! Nothing about that story is true! I mean, I was at the party but I swear I dint touch a drop of alcohol! I don't know who that guy was. He offered me a drink and I said no. I promise." She waited silently until finally she heard her mother sigh.

"Ok sweetheart. As long as it's not true. But you should know that everyone here is really worried! They're all blaming me for letting us move down there in the first place!"

"Well please assure everyone that it's not true and that I'm fine."

"I will sweetheart. Other than that, how are you? Is everything else down there ok?

"I'm fine mom. I'm sorry to want to hang up so soon but I've had a really rough day and I'm exhausted."

"That's alright, you get some sleep. This will blow over soon. Tomorrow there will be someone else who's done something much worse and no one will even remember what happened to you." Sonny smiled. She wished her mom was here. She always knew the right thing to say. She knew she could get through this. She pulled herself off the couch and headed to her room. She crawled into bed and let herself sink into the covers. Tomorrow would be better. She just had to forget what happened today. She pulled the covers close to her face. What she didn't realize was that she was only at the beginning of the worst breakout of rumors she had ever experienced. Tomorrow would not be better at all.

**I AM SOOOO SORRY THAT TOOK SO LONG!**

**SCHOOL JUST STARTED UP AGAIN AND ITS BEEN HARD TO KEEP UP. IN THE MEANTIME OF WORKING ON THIS STORY IM ALSO WORKING ON A ONESHOT AND I WANT TO DO SOMETHING FOR WIZARD BUT THAT PROBABLY WONT BE SOON.**

**HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE THIS AND IM REALLY SORRY FOR THE SCREWUP ON THE LAST CHAP.**

**LUVS U ALL!**

**PLZ REVIEW!**

**AND IF U LIKE THIS STORY A LOT, TELL UR FRIENDS CUZ I WANT MORE READERS!**

**~SOFIE**

**:D**


	6. New Drama 'sorry for the wait'

**HEY GUYS! :D**

**FIRST, I M SOOOO SORRY THAT I TAKE SO LONG TO POST!**

**SCHOOL IS SUPER HECTIC AND EVERYTIME I TRY AND WRITE A BIT MORE OF THIS, I HAV OTHER STUFF THAT GETS IN THE WAY AND I END UP PUTTING IT BACK DOWN AGAIN!**

**SECCOND, IM ALSO SORRY IF THIS STORY SEEMS TO BE MOVING SO SLOW! I WILL BE ADDING SOME CHANNY SOON BUT I MEANT TO BUILD IT UP REAL SLOW KINDA…..I STARTED THIS WITH ONE OF THE LAST CHAPTERS AND THAT'S THE PART THAT I CANT TALK ABOUT OR I WILL GIVE A TON OF STUFF AWAY.**

**WELL….SORTA. I GUESS IF IT'S A CHANNY STORY…WE ALL KNOW THE INEVITABLE…BUT MABYE THERES A TWIST? MUA HA HA HA. **

**YEAH THAT WAS A FAIL ON MY PART LOL **

**ANNYWAY! FOR THOSE WHO ARE READING MY STORY, PLZ PLZ PLZZZZZZZZ REVEIW! I REALLY LOVE TO READ THEM BUT I DON'T HAVE A LOT!**

**IN OTHER IRRELEVANT NEWS, I CELEBRATED MY 17****TH**** BDAY AT A JONAS AND DEMI CONCERT WHICH WAS AMAZING!**

**SO LIKE I SAID! **

**REVIEW**

**FAVORITE**

**SEND THIS TO UR FRIENDS**

**IDK….WATEVER **

**LUVS U ALL! THANX FOR READIN!**

**~SOFIE**

CH 4

A week had gone by since the tabloids had published Sonny's story, and nothing really had changed. Sonny spent most of her time at home trying to keep her face away from the cameras, and had even resorted to using the entrance at the back of the studio to get to work. But it didn't look like the problem was going away anytime soon. Everyday, blogs all over the internet had posted new pictures of Sonny various bars around Hollywood. Anyone could see that they were fake but they believed every word they'd hear about the scandal anyway.

That was the problem with rumors. Once one started, it never went away and then of course it was followed by hundreds of others. But to make matters worse, Tween Weekly TV had started a "Sonny Watch" special that aired new episodes by the hour. Sonny could barely stand it. Some days she didn't even want to leave her apartment. She had to be careful every day about leaving because it wouldn't be long before the paparazzi figured out she'd been using a different exit to get to work everyday. Wile driving to work today she decided to turn on the radio in hopes that it would cheer her up, but to her dismay, "Sonny Watch" was now being broadcasted through the air as well.

When she arrived at the studio she pulled slowly and cautiously into the back parking lot making absolutely sure she was unseen. The back parking lot was used normally by the workers and crew only, but due to the bad press she'd been getting, they made an exception for Sonny. She waited at the gate for one of the security guards to let her in.

"Hello there Ms. Munroe. And how are we today?" Sonny smiled up at the man who had appeared at her window. His name was Phil and he was one of the nicest guards on the lot. She saw him often and even stopped to chat with him for a while sometimes. He never brought up the rumors or anything else like it. He just made small talk, and Sonny appreciated it.

"I'm good, thank you." He smiled brightly.

"How's your mom? She havin' a good time with the rest of your family?"

"Yeah she is, she'll be back in 3 weeks or so I guess. She's not sure whether or not she wants to stay longer."

"Well you tell her I said hi ok?"

"Sure." He opened the gate for her and she pulled into one of the empty parking spaces. She tuned off the ignition. Outside she could see a lot of the workers gathering together and laughing. She missed being in the same parking lot as her friends. She rested her head on the steering wheel and let out a long sigh. She missed her mom so much. If only she were here to help her get through this. But she was too far away to comfort Sonny like she usually did. She missed her home in Wisconsin. Everything seemed so much nicer there. So much more like home.

Back on the MacKenzie Falls set, rehearsal was a mess. Chad tried to stay focused, but no matter what he did, his mind darted back to Sonny. She was all he could think of lately. The look on her face when she held the magazine in her hands. The way her eyes just—

"CHAD!" He snapped back to reality. Portlyn was eying him impatiently. He stared back blankly.

"What?"

"Fine! If you're not going to bother learning your lines then I'm not going to bother rehearsing until you do!" She threw the water bottle she held in her hand down on the ground and tossed her hair back behind her shoulder as she walked off set. Chad rubbed the side of his head with his fingers. If he didn't pull his act together soon, people might start to suspect that something was up. He couldn't have people finding out that his stress was related to Sonny. The press would go mad for a story like that! He walked over to the chair by the makeup station and slumped into it. His assistant was taking her lunch break in the chair just behind him and from the reflection in the mirror he could see a copy of Tween Weekly in her hands. Suddenly fuming with anger he stood up and ripped the magazine from her hands.

"Why do you have this?" She looked up at him astonished. "All it is is a bunch of lies! Why would you do this to me?" She hurriedly ran away from him down the hall. "Great! Just perfect. Now no one will suspect anything. Way to keep your cool Chad." He smacked a hand too his forehead. "And now you're talking to yourself. Even cooler." He looked down at the cover once more and then set it down on the chair. _Might as well go rehearse. _He picked up his script and began to head in the direction of his dressing room. The click of someone's heels behind him made him turn around. Portlyn was happily strutting past him with an unmarked envelope in her hands.

"Portlyn," she turned around to face him. "What are you doing?" her eyes gleamed mischievously as she tossed back her hair.

"Just getting rid of some stress." He shrugged in confusion and continued on his way.

Sonny pushed at the food on her plate with her fork.

"Sonny you have to eat something! It's been like a half hour. I'm starting to feel depressed just watching you!" Sonny set her fork down on the table.

"I'm sorry Tawni, I'm just not hungry." Tawni moved to the seat next to Sonny

"Sonny I haven't even looked at myself in the mirror since we've been here because of you. You're not the only one affected by this."

"You left your mirror back at our dressing room." Sonny reminded her.\

"Yes, yes but….well you still have to eat something. I mean, I still care Sonny." Sonny gave her a skeptical look. Suddenly she felt someone's hand on the back of her chair.

"Hello ladies. How would you like to have lunch with TV's Chad Dylan Cooper?" Sonny glared at him as he flashed her a smile.

"No thanks, my days already been difficult enough. No real reason to add to my torture, don't you agree?" He felt a sharp pain in his chest as she spoke those words. _Torture? Does she really hate me THAT much? _

"Look Sonny," He started, but she got up from her seat and made her way out of the cafeteria.

"Sonny!" She glanced over her shoulder at him.

"What?"

"Can I please just talk to you?"

"No!" She quickened her pace.

"Well can you at least tell me why not?"

"Bye Chad." He got up and took a quick glance at Tawni who was trying to fix her hair while looking at her reflection in a spoon. He hurried out of the cafeteria and stopped Sonny in the Hallway.

"Leave me alone Chad!"

"But Sonny I—" She gave him a serious glare.

"I said leave me alone."

"Sonny I'm just—"

"Please Chad." Her face fell as she spoke. Her eyes glazed over with sadness, the light in them suddenly washed away. He watched as she turned away from him and made her way slowly down the hall. _Why cant you just let me hold you? Why cant you just let me be there for you? God Sonny. You're killing me! But even though it hurts, you're my favorite pain._

Sonny rested her head on the arm of her dressing room chair. She heard a knock at the door.

"Come in." She smiled brightly when Nico and Grady stepped in.

"Hey Sonny. How's it goin'?" Sonny looked up at Nico who was holding a large box of toothpicks under his arm.

"Same as usual. What's that for?" She said pointing to the box.

"We're gonna build the worlds largest toothpick sculpture!" Grady said

"Yep. We've got the whole thing worked out. Then once we're done we just send it into the World Record Determinators office and they'll let us know if we've won." Grady went back into the hall and returned with a cart filled with even more boxes of toothpicks identical to the one Nico held.

"Wow so you guys haven't given up on your World Record?"

"No way! We're in it to win it Sonny!" She laughed. Suddenly her phone buzzed. She pulled it up to her face. The screen flashed with a "new text' alert.

"Guys it's Zora!" She opened the text happily as Nico and Grady peered over her shoulder.

"How's she doin' back at home?" Nico asked. Zora had gone away for a while to visit her family. Sonny read through the text.

"It just says to go to some website called ." She got up and grabbed her laptop off of her vanity.

"What's PopGossip?" Grady asked.

"Probably just another tabloid website. I've never heard of it though." They waited as her computer loaded and finally allowed Sonny to pull up the website. It looked just like any other gossip site, but this one had a brand new headline.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Sonny said, completely horrified at the new story someone had cooked up.

"This just in! Our inside source who has been keeping an eye on Sonny Munroe, star of the hit Tween comedy So Random, has just recently confronted me with shocking news. Apparently the already reckless and careless teen is now letting herself get lost in the addictive world of drugs. Our inside source, and close friend of Sonny's was nearly in tears when she shared with me this story.

'I was just coming to visit her at the studio like I always do and I found her on the floor in the back of her closet with an open bottle of pills. She was nearly passed out when I found her! Luckily she didn't need to be hospitalized, but it just hurts me so much to see such a good friend put her body through so much danger! She has young fans that look up to her! I just don't know why she's doing this to herself.' Unfortunately, this is the only information we could obtain because our insider is dealing with a LOT of emotion stress. Sonny if you're out there, I hope you understand just how much you are hurting the people who care most about you. More for the story will be added later."

Sonny, Nico and Grady sat for a few moments in silence. Soon, Sonny began to rise out of her chair.

"Sonny…." Nico put a hand on her shoulder trying to comfort her. Grady's eyes were full of sympathy.

"If you don't mind guys, I'd rather just go home now." They nodded and let her through the door.

"Man," Nico said. "Whoever's doing this to Sonny must really hate her."

"Yeah no kidding." Grady added. Tawni appeared at the door moments later.

"Did you guys get a text from Zora? Where's Sonny?" The gave her a look she could only assume as their answer. "Oh….I guess you did then huh?" She walked over to the computer which was still open to the site. They all exchanged silent glances and looked back at the computer screen Whoever was doing this obviously had it out for Sonny, and the three of them knew that it wasn't a good sign for the future.

**WHOOHOO! ITS FINALLY UP! **

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN SWAC, OR A ROCKET TO THE MOON, OR ANYTHING ELSE MENTIONED IN THE TEXT ABOVE.**

**ALSO IDK IF U GUYS HEARD BUT DEMI IS IN REHAB! I FEEL SO BAD FOR HER! HAVING TO CANCEL HER PART OF THE TOUR! I HONESTLY HOPE SHE GETS BETTER! IM PRAYING FOR U DEMZ **

**AND HERES A POEM (THAT I ALSO DO NOT OWN) FOR U GUYS AS AN 'IM SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT' GIFT.**

_**What is the color of sadness?**_

_**The color of sadness is the way I feel now here without you.**_

_**It is never knowing what tomorrow will be.**_

_**Always living in uncertainty.**_

_**It is the sunlight setting down upon a perfect sky.**_

_**It is not talking though we had the time.**_

_**It is the hours taken away before you can say all you have to say.**_

_**It is all the memories that never fade away.**_

_**It is every dream that wont come true.**_

_**It is all the people who don't want it to.**_

_**It is every winter's night walking in the moonlight.**_

_**It is every teardrop falling from your eyes.**_

_**It is your heart always left to wonder why.**_

_**It is not wanting to say goodbye.**_

_**It is never knowing…**_

_**Will they live before they die?**_

**I LOVED THIS POEM SO MUCH I HAD TO ADD IT! AND WHAT THE HECK. ILL ADD SOME MORE FOR U GUYS CUZ I LUVS YA. BUT PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! I REALLY WANT MORE FEEDBACK!**

_**Sadness has no color. **_

_**It is the darkness in your soul when all the light goes away.**_

_**And your world becomes empty.**_

_**Sadness is the moment when all the colors in your life have run dry and they flow into nothingness.**_

_**Sadness is the color one cannot see with the eyes, but with the heart.**_

_**The heart that aches with the pain of lost love.**_

**OK WHEN I READ THIS NEXT ONE I FREAKED! ITS LIKE EXACTLY HOW CHAD IS FEELING ABOUT SONNY IN MY STORRY! :D**

_**Sadness is a bright yellow, like the unbearable shine of the sun in the morning.**_

_**But you cant close your eyes to stop the pain.**_

_**Closing your eyes makes it worse even because you cant see what there is left in the world to live for and it becomes easy to get lost in the brightness. **_

_**Always accompanied by an unbearable pain in your chest; just there reminding you...**_

**OK SO PLEASE REVIEW FOR ME GUYS! IT WOULD MAKE ME SOOO AHPPY! AND HEY, IF I CAN GET A LOT MORE REVEIWS, I MIGHT POST SOONER!**

**LUVS U ALL AND THANX SO MUCH FOR READIN MY STORY!**

**:D**


	7. The Necklace

**YAY! ANOTHER CHAPTER!**

**SORRY THE "CHANNYNESS" IS MOVIN SLOW BUT I SWER IM BUILDING UP TO IT! **

**IT'S PROB NOT REALLY GONNA COME UP TILL WAY LATER….BUT I SWEAR ITLL BE THERE.**

**HOPE YALL ENJOY **

**:) **

**~SOFIE**

CH 5

"Zora!" Sonny and her cast mates had been enjoying a break from rehearsal in the prop house when she walked in.

"What are you doing home? You weren't supposed to be here for a few more days!" Sonny rushed up to hug her.

"I thought I'd come home early. I missed you guys." She smiled and looked around the room as though she had been gone for a year rather than just a week. "Gnomey!" She tore across the room and grabbed the large clay gnome that sat on one of the many tables in the room. The rest of her cast mates laughed as she hugged him and then retreated to her sarcophagus.

"Well she's certainly made herself at home again." Sonny said smiling. The door to the sarcophagus opened.

"Oh right, Sonny I forgot to ask. How's the whole Tween Weekly problem going?" Sonny shrugged.

"Not good. They just added 'Smoking' to the list of things that make me a terrible person. It's getting annoying. Oh did I mention they found out how I was getting out of my apartment and to the studio this morning?"

"Yeah she was an hour late and Marshal just comforted her and let her get coffee. When I show up that late I get stuck with the back space in the parking lot and they cancel my order of Coco Mocho Coco for a month! It's not fair! I'm a star too you know."

"Yes Tawni we know. You remind us every day. And plus, you're not the one dealing with this."

"It's still cruel Sonny." Tawni pouted and slumped onto the couch.

"Same old Tawni I see." Zora smirked. "I think I'm going to go reacquaint myself with the vents." She nodded at all of them and left the room. Sonny turned to the others in the room.

"Ok so what are we doing for this week's sketch?" None of them replied. "Guys!" Nico and Grady looked up.

"Sorry Sonny. We were just going over our blueprints for our sculpture." Grady said.

"Yeah sorry, but you know this is really important." Nico added.

"Yeah and so are our jobs which we're going to loose if we don't come up with something. Tawni what've you got?" Her face brightened as she was about to speak. "And no, we're not doing your Tawni Town sketch." She frowned.

"Well fine then. Why don't you sprinkle us with your Wisconsin funny dust?"

"Ok well we could do a sketch like our 'Halloween Party Do's and Don'ts' sketch, but we could turn it into a 'Birthday Party Do's and Don'ts' sketch." She shrugged. "I know it's not much but I haven't really been able to think a lot lately."

"It's ok Sonny. I think we could work with that. Like…Do bring a present for the birthday girl, which could be Tawni, Don't bring a present for yourself." Nico suggested. Grady laughed.

"Yeah and then I could hand Tawni the present, let her open it and then grab it back." They all laughed.

"Yeah and you could say something like, 'Wow thanks! Its just what I've always wanted!' then you could look at the other gifts and say something like, 'So what else did ya get me?'" Sonny added.

"Sounds good to me. Can we have the birthday girl sitting on a throne?" Tawni smiled.

"Your not going to agree to this sketch unless we let you have a throne are you?" Nico said sarcastically.

"Yep! Nico you should know me better than that by now." They spent the rest of the break going over the details for the sketch. For the first time in a long time, Sonny was genuinely happy. Maybe it was because Zora had come home early or that she was having a blast coming up with more funny sketches to add to their show, but whatever it was, she was happy. After they had worked out a lot of the minor details they headed back to rehearsal to run it by Marshal. They worked for a couple more hours until they got another break. Tawni headed off to her dressing room to fix her make up, and Nico and Grady returned to their blueprints. Sonny however decided to head to the cafeteria for a frozen yogurt.

The first thing Chad noticed as he was getting up from his table to leave with the rest of his cast was her smile. She was smiling again. He watched as she strolled happily over to the yogurt machine. Her beautiful dark brown hair bounced lightly as she walked.

"Uh, I think I'm gonna stay for a little while longer. I'll have to catch up with you guys later." His cast members shrugged and started to leave.

"You promise you'll meet up with us later though right?" Port pouted at him and trailed a finger up his chest to his shoulder.

"Yeah, sure. See ya." She hurried away to the rest of the cast as his eyes found their way back to Sonny. One of the cafeteria ladies was standing in front of the yogurt machine and refusing to let her through.

"Look, I told you the rumors weren't true! I will apologize to your granddaughter personally if you want! I never wanted anyone to be mad at me." The cafeteria lady just shook her head at Sonny. Sonny groaned in aggravation. Even though he knew she was mad at him, he felt himself walking towards her anyway. Maybe if he tried to help her she would talk to him.

"They're not true! How many times do I have to say it?" The cafeteria lady smiled when she saw Chad.

"Is there anything I can get for the greatest actor of his generation?" She said sweetly.

"Actually, I'd like you to let my friend here get herself a yogurt. Do you think that's possible?" He put on his most charming smile. The cafeteria lady scowled at Sonny and stepped aside. After a moment of silence Sonny turned to Chad.

"Thanks, you didn't have to do that." He smiled.

"It's no problem." She picked an empty cup and began to fill it. "So how's it going with all this rumor stuff?"

"Well it's not exactly a walk in the park if you know what I mean." She laughed. _God her laugh was beautiful._ "I just wish the press would drop it already! Or I'd at least like to know who's doing this to me." She pulled a spoonful of the yogurt to her lips and paused. Was she actually talking to Chad? The same obnoxious jerk she hated? It was weird. Like…really _really_ weird. On the bright side, it had been a total of 5 minutes, and neither of them were trying to kill each other. At least not yet.

"Yeah I know what you mean." _Now here's the part where you decide whether or not to say what you want to say to her… _"I've actually been thinking… about what you said to me the other day. Reminding me about the whole 'puppy shover' thing I had goin', and I shouldn't have been so hard on you. I'm….." _Might as well say it. Can't turn back now. _"I'm sorry." _Uh oh. What's that look she's giving you?_

"What?" _Is he seriously apologizing? Is the Chad Dylan Cooper….apologizing? _"I don't believe this. THE Chad Dylan Cooper _is _apologizing. Wow. I didn't think you had it in you. But…thank you." She smiled. _She smiled._

"Hey come on. You gotta give me more credit than that Monroe! But that's just one of the many things that make me so….."

"Obnoxious?"

"I was gonna say adored, Sonny."

"Is there a difference when it comes to you?"

"And you're saying this to the guy who just got you yogurt? How ungrateful of you Sonny."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I don't remember ordering this yogurt with a side of ego." He laughed.

"Mock all you want Sonny, but guess who's face will be on the cover of Tween Weekly when your little side story blows over?" She rolled her eyes.

"I don't actually have to guess do I?"

"Look I'm just saying that it _will_ blow over Sonny. Everything in Hollywood eventually does." He took a step closer to her. "I just want you to know that I'm here for you. No matter what. I—"

"Are you quoting lines from your show?" She said narrowing her eyes at him.

"So you do watch it!"

"Actually I caught my mom watching it. It took me 15 minutes to pry the remote out of her hand."

"Just admit it Sonny. Its hard to resist me. So hard that you find yourself staring out your window at night thinking of me." He smirked.

"You know you're insane right?"

"And you know I'm kidding right? Well mostly. It really _is_ hard to resist me. At least that's what it said in Tween Weekly last month when Portlyn and I finally got together on 'The Falls.'"

"There you go again!" Sonny yelled.

"What?" Chad asked confused. Her smile was gone.

"Acting like you care about what's wrong with me as an excuse to talk about yourself. I cannot believe you Chad! I don't know why you even pretend to care!" She stormed off leaving Chad alone. He watched as she walked away from him. _Maybe I didn't go about that as well as I thought. Why cant I just be normal around her? Why do I act like such a jerk? _He pressed his hands into his pockets and strolled off.

Sonny slammed the dressing room door behind her.

"Did somebody run in to Chad again?" Tawni smiled. "What did he do this time sweetie?" _Sweetie?_

"I thought he was trying to be nice but he was just being so…..Chad! Ugh I just wish he would leave me alone1 or that I wouldn't get sucked in every time he opened his stupid mouth! I honestly don't get why he pretends to care!" She let out an aggravated sigh and threw herself into one of the chars by her vanity.

"Now you see what we've all had to put up with since he first got here." She turned to the door when Nico walked in.

"Hey I heard a door slam. Did Sonny run into Chad again?" Tawni laughed.

"See?" Sonny explained once again.

"That low life jerk needs a reality check." Sonny laughed.

"That's what I told her, Nico." A moment later Grady showed up.

"Geez that door slam was so loud, its almost as if Sonny ran into Chad again." Nico and Tawni turned to him with identical expressions. "Oh. What happened?" Sonny was about to open her mouth when Zora's face popped out of the overhead vent.

"Lets just cut to the chase here people. Chad was Chad, now Sonny's mad." Sonny smiled up at her.

"Thanks Zora."

"Well, is there anything we can do to help?" Nico asked.

"No. I think I'd rather just go out for a while. I need to clear my head. But thanks guys." Her cast gave her sympathetic smiles and she headed out the door. Sonny made her way out of the studio, keeping her hear down in case of a random paparazzi attack, and walked silently to her car. She turned and looked at the building behind her for a second, then opened the door to her car and stepped inside.

One of the things Sonny loved about LA was its closeness to the beach. It didn't take long after she had gotten in her car that she reached a small stretch of beach she knew wasn't common to tourists. She parked her are and stepped out into the fresh salty air. She breathed in deeply. It was amazing that she could feel so relaxed almost instantly. Once on the beach she took off her shoes and made her way down to the water. A soft breeze whipped around her. She dug her toes into the soft cool sand and watched the tide come in and splash over her ankles. What was she going to do about this? The press was hounding her every chance they got. Chad had told her the same thing her mother had. _It will all blow over soon._ She stood for a long time staring out on the moonlit horizon. Hopefully soon would come quickly. But right now, it seemed as far away as the edge of the horizon she gazed upon.

It had gotten really dark. Someone at the studio might worry if she was gone. for too long. She slowly walked back up the beach and got back into her car. She didn't bother drying her feet. A little sand want going to hurt her car. She figured she'd stop off at the studio to pick up tomorrow's script and maybe grab a different pair of shoes.

When she arrived, most everyone had already gone home, with the exception of a few workers and the security guards. Sonny opened the door to her dressing room, Tawni had left it unlocked for her, and grabbed a pair of sandals that were lying nearby. She strolled lazily across the room to her vanity and shuffled through some of the papers on top of it. She almost didn't notice the box that fell on the floor. Carefully she knelt down and picked it up. There was no card taped to it and no name of who it was from. Al it said was 'Sonny.' She began to unwrap it. _What could it be? Who could possibly be giving her a gift?_ Slowly she opened the lid of the box and let her mouth fall open. Her eyes dazzled at the sight of what was inside. In her hands now lay the most beautiful necklace Sonny had ever seen. A beautiful diamond inlaid into the top right hand side of a circle with 3 more smaller diamonds along the side. All around it were what looked like rays of the sun. On the back on the rim of the circle was her name in beautiful letters. She turned the pendant over again and shifted it around in the air. The small amount of moonlight coming in through the window bounced off the necklace and rays of white light glittered across the walls.

Sonny checked to see if there was anything else inside the box. On the bottom lay a small piece of paper. Inscribed in the same lettering as her name was on the necklace were 4 words.

4 words that took her breath away.

_Because I love you._

**OOOOH! OH SNAP! **

**WE OT OURSELVES A TWIST1 AND AN ADORABLE ONE AT THAT!**

**IM SO HAPPY WITH THIS CHAPTER! AND I HOPE U PPL LOVE IT TO CUZ IT GETS EVEN BETTER AFTER THIS!**

**WHEEEE!**

**PLZ REVIEW!**

**AND KNOW THAT BECAUSE ITS DECEMBER, SANTA IS WATCHING U ALL. AND HE WILL KNOW IF YALL ARENT REVIEWING. SO U BETTER WATCH OUT!**

**LOL**

**HAPPY THANKSGIVING TO YOU ALL!**

**I JUST WANT TO SAY HOW THANKFUL I AM FOR ALL THE READERS I HAVE FOR THIS STORY. SPECIAL SHOUTOUTS TO:**

**RedHeaded4Always**

**CookieRainbow**

**AND MY BESTI WHO LIVES NEXT DOOR**

**InspireAndDream!**

**SO PLZ REVIEW AND READ MY OTHER ONESHOT AS WELL.**

**LUVS U ALL! **

**~SOFIE**

**:D**


	8. ANbonus 'How Do We Do This' sneak peak

_**HEY GUYS! SORRY I HAVENT UPDATED A CHAPTER YET. **_

_**I SWEAR ILL BE POSTING ONE SOON!**_

_**I JUST WANTED TO WISH U ALL A HAPPY NEW YEAR AND I HOPE U HAD AN AMAZING CHRISTMAS!**_

_**I CANT BELEIVE HOW MANY AWESOME REVIEWS IVE GOTTEN AND I JUST WANT TO THANK U ALL SOOOO MUCH FOR EVERYTHING!**_

_**AND THANKS SO MUCH FOR THE POSOTIVE FEEDBACK ON MY WIZARDS FIC.**_

_**IF YAL HAVENT READ IT, U SHOULD GO CLICK ON IT NOW!**_

_**ITS CALLED "FACING DEATH"**_

_**IM WORKING ON ANOTHER FIC RIGHT NOW AS WELL, ANOTHER MULTICHAPTER ONE, AND ITLL BE A JALEX FIC. I FIND IT WEIRD TO WRITE ABOUT A BROTHER AND SISTER GETTIN TOGETHER, BUT I DONT WANNA HAVE TO COME UP WITH AN ENTIRELY DIFFERENT LIFE FOR ONE OF THEM SOOOO YEAH. **_

_**THE FIC IS CALLED "HOW DO WE DO THIS?"**_

_**AND CUZ I LOVE U ALL SOOOOO MUCH IMMA GIVE U A SNEAK PREVIEW...**_

_**RIGHT NOW!**_

She couldn't hold it in any longer. He had to know. She couldn't let him walk away like this. __She took a deep breath.

"Justin," She said loud enough for him to hear. "Justin I think I'm in love with you."

_**YAY! **_

_**SO THATS UR NEW YEARS PRESENT.**_

_**AND ITLL PROB ALSO BE THE SUMMARY FOR THE STORY ITSELF.**_

_**IDK WHEN ITLL BE UP BUT IT WILL.**_

_**I CAME UP WITH THE OUTLINE AND A TON OF OTHER STUFF FOR IT TODAY SOOOOO YOU COULD SAY I HAVE A WAYS TO GO.**_

_**AND YES, I KNOW HOW AWFUL IT IS TO CLICK ON WAT U THINK IS A NEW CHAPTER AND HAVE IT BE ANOTHER LAME AAUTHORS NOTE, BUT THAT'S WHY I GAVE U THE SNEAK PEAK!**_

_**LUV U ALL TO DEATH!**_

_**THANKS FOR MAKING ME SO HAPPY WITH ALL THE REVIEWS!**_

_**~SOFIE**_

_**:D**_


	9. Secret Admirer

**HOLA MI AMIGOPS! **

**(Yes I meant to write Amigops)**

**I KNOW I TOOK FOREVER ON THIS BUT FINALS CAME AROUND AND U KNOW HOW TEACHERS R WITH MAKEUP WORK AND EXTRA CREDIT.**

**I JUST GOT BACK FROM SANTA CRUZ AND IMMA TRY TO POST THINGS FAST BUT I STILL GET WRITERS BLOCK EVERY NOW AND THEN SO BEAR WITH ME PPL.**

**HOPE U LOVE THIS ONE CUZ I DO.**

**TO BE HONEST I LOVE THE WHOLE THING.**

**THAT'S CUZ I WROTE IT.**

**(Just so u know, I have an ego to match Tawni Hart's)**

**LUVS YA!**

**:D**

Ch 6

"Sonny it's beautiful!" Tawni shrieked the next morning in the cafeteria. "Who's it from?"

"I don't know," Sonny sighed happily. "There was no name, only this." She handed Tawni the note.

"Ooooh! Someone has a secret admirer!" Tawni teased.

"I just wish I knew who gave it to me! Zora you didn't see anyone in our dressing room last night did you?" Zora shrugged.

"Sorry Sonny. He must have left it there after I went home."

"Whoever this guy is, he's sure got game." Nico laughed. Sonny smiled.

"I was up all night trying to figure out who it could be from." She held up the necklace and let the light bounce off the diamonds and onto her hands. "Ill catch up with you guys later, ok?" Still holding the necklace, she got up from her table and walked out of the cafeteria. She was so focused on the necklace that she bumped right into Chad. His face was buried in a script.

"I am so sorry!" Her expression changed when she saw who it was. "Oh. It's just you."

"What's with the attitude Monroe? Have you forgotten who I am?" She gave him a disgusted look.

"I don't think that's possible."

"It's not a problem Sonny. Most girls find it hard not to stumble when they see me." He smirked. She rolled her eyes. "So how's it hangin' over in 'Chuckle City?'"

"Seriously Chad?"

"Cant I even ask a simple question Sonny?"

"Well if you must know, I'm trying to figure out who gave me this necklace." She held it out to him. "I just can't believe how beautiful it is." She smiled.

"Please," He laughed. "I've seen nicer stuff come out of a gumball machine!" He turned it over in his fingers. "Oooh do I detect Cubic Zirconium? _Fancy."_ She glared at him and grabbed the necklace back from him.

"Chad you are so superficial! Can't you say anything nice to anyone but yourself?"

"Yeah all I heard from that was 'Chad you are so super—blah blah blah blah."

"Whatever Chad. Look as much I'd love to stay and chat, I can't. I'm going to check with Marshall and see if he saw anyone leaving late last night." She pushed herself past him and headed off to Marshall's office leaving Chad standing by himself. He watched her leave, following each step she took with his eyes. Portlyn appeared suddenly behind him.

"There you are! I se you got the new script? You may have noticed we have a scene together." She played with his jacket collar. "We should go rehearse, don't you think?" Chad looked once more in the direction Sonny had left and turned back to Portlyn.

"Sure…" He replied. She squealed with excitement and linked her arm with his.

"Great, because this is one of our biggest scenes!" She pulled him off in the direction of their set and continued to rave about the scene they were about to work on. But Chad tuned most of it out. He couldn't stop himself from thinking about the way Sonny had smiled when she held that necklace. _If only…_

Tawni, Zora, Nico, and Grady were waiting in the dressing room when Sonny returned. As soon as she stepped past the door Tawni grabbed her.

"So what did Marshall say? Did he see anyone?" Sonny was startled by Tawni's sudden enthusiasm.

"Um, no. Sorry. Marshall never saw anyone coming or going. And I asked some of the people on the lot who were there that night and they didn't see anyone either." Her cast mates' faces fell in disappointment. "Well come on," She continued. "You guys know way more people on the lot than I do. Don't you have any ideas of who it might be?" They all thought long and hard.

"Well he's gotta be pretty fly. I mean, you gotta have more than pocket change to get somethin' like that." Nico suggested. Sonny's eyebrows raised in agreement.

"You don't think it was one of the hotties on Tween Gladiators do you?" Tawni squealed excitedly.

"Nah, those guys aren't like that." Grady said.

"Hmmm. This is quite the mystery." Zora smiled rubbing her hands together. "Don't worry Sonny, I know these vents like a rat knows the sewers. I'll sneak around and see what I can find out for ya."

"Awww thanks Zora! That's so sweet of you." Sonny smiled.

"No problem Sonny. The So Random cast is all about helping each other!" Sonny gave a questionable look in Tawni's direction. "Well you know what I mean. I'll keep ya posted." Zora left the room.

"So," Nico said looking at all of his cast mates. "Should we go rehearse?" Sonny sighed happily.

"Guess so. I can always keep looking later."

The MacKenzie Falls cast had just sat down for lunch in the commissary when a loud burst of laughter echoed through the room.

"Ugh. Can you believe we have to eat lunch near them every day?" Portlyn said disgusted. "What's perky face so happy about anyway? Hasn't her life been ruined by those Tween Weekly covers?" Chad could feel a hint of anger rising inside him. _Don't retaliate. They'll know something's up. Just keep your cool. Your part of The Falls, NOT So Random. _

"Yeah she came yammering to me today about some stupid necklace. Thinks she has some secret admirer and now she's all cheery about it." Portlyn slammed her fork down on the table.

"What do you mean she's all _cheery?_ She can't be! Were the only ones at this studio who get to be _cheery!"_ the whole cast stared at her surprised. "I'm just saying…it's like totally annoying." She sat up straighter and smoothed out her uniform. The whole rest of the lunch was pretty quiet due to Portlyn's outburst. Chad kept stealing glances at Sonny when he was sure no one was looking. _What was Portlyn so upset about?" It's not like it was her problem. It's almost like she wanted Sonny to be upset. Like she wanted her to suffer. Nah! Must just be in my head or something._

Something different was on Portlyn's mind. _Secret admirer? I don't think so! I'll give you your secret admirer Sonny. Oh you'll love him! I promise. No way am I gonna let you get away with being happy. _

"Sonny!" Zora rushed into the prop house and grabbed Sonny's arm. "Sonny I found him!" Sonny looked at her shocked.

"What? Found who?"

"Your secret admirer! I heard him say that he was gonna meet you inside your dressing room!"

"Oh my god!" Sonny smiled so brightly she thought her jaw might break. "Who is he?"

"Dunno. One of the extras they keep on the lot I guess. You know, just in case? I heard him talking to a couple of other guys about a necklace for you! You have to go see him!"

"Ok, ok! I'm going!" Sonny ran past her smiling cast mates and practically raced through the corridors to get to her dressing room. She had to slow down a few times when she almost ran into people. Finally she made it to her dressing room door. She breathed deeply. _This is it. I'm gonna meet my prince charming. _Slowly she turned the doorknob and stepped inside.

"So you found me?"

**WHOOO**

**TWISTY IN THE FORM OF A NEW CHARACTER!**

**THIS IS GONNA BE FUN TO PLAY AROUND WITH.**

**I HOPE U GUYS LOVE IT!**

**U KNOW THE DRILL.**

**READ, REVIEW, REFFER.**

**U KNOW LIKE SEND IT TO UR FRIENDS SO THEY CAN READ IT TOO!**

**YAY!**

**AND IM ALSO UPLOADING MY NEW JALEX FIC TONIGHT SO GO READ IT AND REVIEW AS WELL!**

**ReViEwS = **

**THANX TO ALL MY READERS SO FAR!**

**:D**

**~SOFIE**


	10. Jason

**I****F U WANNA KNOW MORE REASONS Y I HAVENT BEEN ON IN A WHILE CUZ I DON'T WANNA TYPE IT ALL….GO CHECK MY OTHER STORY.**

'**HOW DO WE DO THIS?'**

**IM POSTING THAT ONE SOON TOO.**

**LUVS YA ALL!**

**~SOFIE**

**:D**

Ch 7

He was tall, with dark brown hair and emerald green eyes; his smile as white as the Hollywood sign. He was dressed down, in just jeans, a white v-neck, and a plaid shirt he'd left unbuttoned over it.

"Hi." She breathed out.

"Hi." For some reason she was shocked that he replied. She was still taking the whole situation in because…well…she'd never really had a secret admirer before. Except that one kid in first grade who told me he liked me, but all he really wanted was my fruit roll up. "So how did you find out it was me?"

"My friend overheard you talking about the necklace to someone."

"Well I'm glad she heard me." God he's hot.

"Me too."

"So I see you're still wearing it."

"Yeah. I love it so much! It's beautiful…thanks." She looked down at the necklace and twirled it around her fingers. She didn't know what to say. What would she say? The silence was making her nervous. "Sooo…" He placed a hand on her arm.

"Look, I don't want to make this awkward for you, and the last thing I want is for you to feel nervous." Too late. "But I'd really like to take you to dinner tonight." She smiled and felt her face flush with color.

"I'd really like that too." He beamed at her.

"Great! So, can I pick you up at 8?"

"Absolutely." He began to leave. "Wait!" Sonny quickly said. He turned around. "You never told me your name."

"Jason Stevens." (INSIDE JOKE…HAD TO.) She waited for a few seconds after he left before she started jumping up and down and squealing like a little girl. The door behind her opened. Tawni rushed in looking eager. Sonny stopped abruptly.

"Were you standing there the whole time?" She asked slightly embarrassed.

"Just got there actually." Tawni replied. "So what happened? Did you find him? Is he the one? Is he hot?" Her face got serious on the last question.

"Yes, yes, and OH YES!" Sonny laughed. "I have a date with him at 8."

"I'm so happy for you Sonny!" Tawni rushed up to hug her. Sonny stood there confused and uncomfortable looking.

"Wow Tawni. First you care about my issues and now you're hugging me? Do you have a fever or something?" Tawni laughed and let go of her.

"Just let me help you get ready, ok?"

"I'm ok."

"No you're not Sonny. This is a date with a Hollywood actor, not a Wisconsin hoedown."

"What do you think I'm going to wear?"

"I don't know, but I don't want to anyway."

"Tawni—" Sonny began.

"Sonny seriously." Sonny rolled her eyes frustrated.

"I should really stop letting you control me like this."

"You can try. Ok now, let's see what I have to work with here." She began to open the curtain to Sonny's closet slowly as if it were filled with contagious germs from the Black Plague. She screamed when she opened it fully.

"What?" Sonny asked suddenly worried.

"It's hideous! And last season!" Sonny rolled her eyes.

"Tawni if you want to help me then you're going to have to have to leave the negativity to a minimum." Tawni looked back into the closet and scrunched up her face in disgust. "Come on! Like…what's wrong with this?" She held up a high waisted black skirt that was tight around the middle n puffed out, stopping at her thighs. It had lace embroidering all over it. "I just bought this last week."

"Where'd you find it, a garage sale?" Sonny groaned in frustration. "How about this? It's not that bad." She held up a simple black v-neck that was form fitted, and a flowy floral skirt that was brightly multicolored and reached Sonny's waist. "Look, I'm even touching it without cringing!"

"That? Really? It's kind or plain."

"Then we accessorize." She dug around in Sonny's closet and found a thin gold waist belt and strappy Jessica Simpson heels. "See?" She held it up. "You said he's hot right?"

"Yeah…"

"Well then you have to look hotter! What does he look like?" Sonny gave her the best description she could remember. She was so taken aback by the whole thing that it seemed like a blur. "Ok, and here take this." She handed Sonny a gold multi-chain necklace. "Now put this on."

"Tawni I have four hours before he even gets here!"

"Then we are even more behind than I thought! Go sit down. I have to get started on your nails. Do you have clear coat?" It went on like that for the next few hours. By the end, Sonny had a fresh Mani Pedi, was dressed and ready, and had a simple makeover with smokey eyes and nude lips. Her hair was parted over to her left shoulder with a slight wave in it to add volume.

"Now I don't want to brag," Tawni said stepping back to admire her work. "But you look amazing!"

"I know!" Sonny said smiling. She looked at the clock. It was about 7:15.

"I need water, that was a LOT of work." Tawni opened the door to leave but someone was blocking her way. "Well if it isn't the 3-name doofus from across the lot?"

"Mock all you want, I can see straight through to your jealousy."

"What do you even want?" Tawni asked bitterly.

"I need your opinion on something. I've just been informed that I'll be winning the award for best leading actor in a TV series, and since they're doing a cover story, I need to know which pose says 'greatest actor of his generation' best?"

"How about you put a paper bag over your ego and leave us alone?" He laughed. As he was just about to leave his eyes darted to Sonny who was looking for something on Tawni's vanity. _She looks beautiful…so incredibly gorgeous. Her eyes, her hair, her lips…wow. _He opened his mouth to speak but he couldn't find the words he wanted to say to her.

"Wow Sonny…I mean you look…why? Uh…wow." He stammered nervously.

"I have a date tonight." She said walking over to where Tawni was. She ran her fingers through her hair as she spoke. _Is she moving in slow motion or is it just me? Wait a minute…did she say date?_

"A…a date?"

" found out who gave me the necklace and he's taking me out to dinner tonight."

"What? Who?" _Impossible! She couldn't have found him!_

"Jason, why?" She stared at him confused. _What's his deal? Must be a drama snob thing, always overreacting to every little thing._

"It's just…well you just met the guy. You don't know anything about him. He could be lying." _He IS lying! _

"Do I detect jealousy Mr. Cooper?"

"That's Dylan-Cooper to you, and I'm not jealous."

"I think you are." She said, mimicking his arrogant smirk.

"Are not!" _Of course I'm jealous! Some idiot gets to go on a date with my Sonny! My Sonny…_

"Alright fine. Whatever you say. Now if you don't mind, he'll be here soon and I'd like you to leave."

"And if I don't?" He said jokingly.

"I have alternate options. Peace out suckah!" She laughed and closed the door on his face. Chad stood on the other side of the door staring at it. He held up a hand as if to knock, but shook his head and pulled it away. _Sonny I'm not gonna lie, you hurt me just now. I don't want to be a nuisance to you. I wish I could just tell you…but Jason. I can tell you it's not him for sure. You're my Sonny._

Jason showed up at Sonny's dressing room a little while after Tawni had left. Sonny walked over to the door nervously; her hand was shaking a bit when she placed it on the doorknob. _Calm Sonny. It's just a date…with a really hot guy. What if he finds out he doesn't like me? _Jason knocked again. _Oh god I'm gonna be sick. I can do this… _She opened the door slowly. Jason was standing there giving her the same million dollar smile as before. He had traded in his jeans however for slacks and a suit jacket. His white button up was opened a little at the top.

"Hi." She managed to say.

"Wow Sonny. You look amazing." She smiled and felt her cheeks flush with color.

"Yeah I've gotten a couple 'wows' today." He eyed her skeptically. _Why did I say that? Chad was the only one who said that and who the hell cares what he thinks? _"Never mind." She added quickly. "Thanks. So…should we go then?"

"Just one more thing before we go." He reached a hand into the inside pocket of his jacket and pulled out a single yellow rose. "For you. A rose not nearly half as beautiful as you." She felt herself blush once more. "And it's yellow, like the sun. You know? Like Sonny." She smiled.

"Yeah I get it." He held out hiss arm to her.

"Shall we?"

"We shall."

They had reservations at a beautiful French restaurant in Hollywood. "Only the best for my Sonny." Jason had said. He made her feel like a princess. The night was going really well. The more time she spent with Jason, the more comfortable Sonny felt. But he had that affect on her. And the words that came from his lips were so deep, it was almost as if he were scripted. By the time dessert came around, they were telling each other everything.

"So." Jason said leaning back in his chair. "America's sweetheart. That must be a difficult reputation to keep up huh?"

"Yeah I guess. But I don't think people call me that now. More like America's screw-up."

"Well those rumors going around are really cruel! I mean, if I ever found out who's spreading them, I'd make sure to put an end to it."

"Wait, you mean you don't believe them?" She twirled a piece of her hair around her finger.

"No way! I know that you're not a bad person like they say. You would never do anything like that." She smiled.

"Well actually, there was this one time when I was little. I was at the store with my mom, and they had this purse there. It was pink and cow-spotted with little rhinestones all over it. Anyway, I wanted it really bad but my mom wouldn't let me. So, I…I stole it. I mean I was only 7 and I returned it 2 days later because I felt guilty, but I've never really told anyone." Jason laughed. "What?"

"Well, it's just that I didn't realize you were so bad." He was laughing so hard he almost fell out of his chair. Sonny reached over to hit him on the arm.

"Come on! It was serious for me back then!" His laugh slowed down.

"So I guess I'll be seeing you on the F.B.I's most wanted list now huh?"

"Oh stop. Now you're just making fun of me." He leaned over the table closer to her.

"Well you're definitely on my most wanted list." He placed a hand over hers and her heart skipped a beat.

"I…I had a really nice time, Jason."

"So did I." A little silence fell between them. "Look Sonny, I don't mean to be too forward, but I really like you. I was really hoping you felt the same way." She laced her fingers with his.

"I do." He smiled brightly.

"Awesome. So…I guess I don't really have to ask if you want to be my girlfriend then, right?"

"I don't know, how do you know I'll answer yes?"

"What?" he said confused. She laughed.

"I'm kidding! I'd love to." He breathed out heavily.

"Whew. Don't do that to me." His smile returned once more to his face. A few minutes later they left the restaurant and headed for Sonny's house. Their fingers stayed laced together all the way to Sonny's door. Jason turned to her.

"Sooooo."

"Sooooo." She replied awkwardly. He smiled and leaned in to place a gentle kiss on her cheek.

"Goodnight Sonny." He turned and strolled down the hall away from her. She waited until he was well out of sight before she squealed with happiness and opened the door to her apartment. Once inside she finally caught her breath and leaned against the door. _OH MY GOD. I can't believe that just happened! _

Chad pulled himself off the floor in the corner of the hallway. _Stupid fake plant! Now I have fake dirt all over my Italian shoes! _He stood staring at Sonny's door. The rage towards Jason was fuming inside him. _He kissed her! How dare he put his lips on my Sonny! That lying jerk! _He marched over to her door and pulled his had up to knock but stopped. _I can't do this. She'd hate me. Well…more than she does now. _He pulled his hand away and let his head fall against the door. Inside, Sonny cocked her head at the sudden noise.

"Hello?" _Great, you've really done it now. Now you're the creeper who waits 3 hours behind some stupid plastic plant in a hallway for someone to get home from a date. _"Is someone there?" Chad ran as fast and quietly as he could down the hall and around the corner where Sonny wouldn't see him. Sonny opened the door and stepped outside and looked down the hall in both directions. There was no one there. She shrugged and walked back inside. Chad let out a sigh of relief. _Hey Sonny. You're probably wondering what I'm doing at your door. Well I can't take it anymore. I think about you all the time, I turn into a complete idiot around you, and you drive me crazy. I don't know what else to do but tell you…tell you I love you._

The next morning in the cafeteria, Sonny filled her castmates in on the previous night.

"Wow. It sounds just like a movie!" Tawni said dreamily.

"Well it never would have happened without Zora." She smiled.

"Glad I could help." Zora said proudly. Everything was going perfect, and Sonny felt like nothing in the world would be able to bring her down, until later that afternoon when Nico walked into the prop house with another Tween Weekly under his arm.

"Oh great." Sonny said. "Now what?"

"They got you again. Seems like you've been busy lately leading a life of crime." He said sympathetically.

"A what?" She grabbed the magazine and read aloud. "Sonny Monroe is Suspect No.1. Tween Weekly covers this comedy queen's life of crime that started in early childhood. She may have stolen our hearts on television, but that may not be the only thing she's hiding." She flipped through the pages. "My childhood? What are they talking about?" But the story lacked any details of stolen objects. She threw the magazine down on the table in front of her and sat down. Seconds later, Jason rushed into the prop house.

"Sonny there you are! I just saw the latest issue."

"Yeah so did I. Can you believe it?" She stood up and hugged him. "Oh right. Guys, this is Jason. You know the one I was—"

"Tawni Hart." Tawni interjected. "It's a pleasure for you to meet me."

"Don't you mean it's a pleasure for YOU to meat ME?" She laughed and walked away as the rest of the cast introduced themselves.

"Well there you go." Sonny said. "You met everyone." He reached for her hand and squeezed it tightly.

"Hey, I'm really sorry about the article Sonny. I swear I'm gonna track this joker down and make them pay for what they did."

"Thanks but you don't have to."

"Are you kidding? Someone out there is hurting MY Sonny and I wont stand for it." She smiled. "I gotta go take care of something real quick but I'll call you tonight, ok?"

"Ok." She gave a half smile. The article still made her upset. Not because there was another rumor, but because now she knew that inside source WAS someone really close to her. Jason kissed her cheek once more and walked away. Sonny looked at the magazine once more. "I just don't understand how they knew about all this."

"We're just as confused as you are." Tawni said

"You guys know what this means then, don't you?" Zora began.

"I say Aqua Man is behind this!" Grady said.

"No, it means someone's working on the inside, G." Nico corrected him. "Right under our noses."

"Oh, right." Grady placed a had on Sonny's shoulder. "Everything's gonna work out Sonny." Sonny wasn't listening. _On the inside. Someone's working on the inside. _The thought made her sick. _Why would someone do this? Who's behind all of this? _What she didn't know was that her answer was sitting on the other side of the lot that very minute.

"Come in." Portlyn said when she heard the knock at her door. One hand held the latest Tween Weekly, the other was on the table next to her. _He _stepped through the doorway.

"I did it." He said. She clicked her acrylic nails on the table loudly and smiled at him.

"Good work." She said. "I think you're going to be a very big help to me…Jason."

**TWISTY!**

**SORRY FOR THE CONFUSING TRANSITIONS ON THE LAST CHAPTER, PLEASE LET ME KNOW IF I DO THAT AGAIN.**

**I'M TRYING REALLY HARD TO POST REGULARILLY BUT ITS DIFFICULT FOR ME.**

**HAOPE YA'LL LOVE IT.**

**.REFFER**

**MUCH LOVE!**

**~SOFIE**

**:D**


End file.
